The present invention relates to a device for use in connecting electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quick release assembly that enables a user to attach and detach an electronic device such as a flat panel display from a mounting apparatus.
In the past people have placed video monitors and other electronic equipment on desks, tabletops, or upon other equipment such as personal computers or workstations. One drawback to these configurations is the reduction in available workspace taken up by the equipment. Another drawback is the inability to place the equipment in a desired location. A further drawback is the potential for eye strain, neck strain and/or a cumulative trauma disorder such as carpel tunnel syndrome from poor placement of devices such as monitors and keyboards.
Different solutions have been provided in order to overcome these obstacles. For example, in one solution, a monitor stand or printer stand elevates the apparatus over other equipment on a desk. While this may free up workspace, it often places the equipment in an undesirable location. Another solution employs a mechanical extension arm to support the monitor. Extension arms free up workspace and allow users to place the equipment where it is wanted. One such extension arm is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,274, entitled “Arm Apparatus for Mounting Electronic Devices,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein. Another type of extension arm is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,134, entitled “Arm Apparatus For Mounting Electronic Devices With Cable Management System,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein.
It is often desirable to obtain additional freedom of movement beyond that provided by the extension arm. A tilting device can be used to accomplish this goal. The tilting device is placed between the extension arm and the equipment, allowing the equipment to rotate about one or more axes. One such tilting device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,988, entitled “Tilter for Positioning Electronic Devices,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein.
While such tilter devices are very useful for positioning the equipment in a desired position, it may be difficult to rapidly detach the equipment from the tilting device and extension arm assembly. For example, a monitor may be secured to the tilting device by multiple screws. It might take several minutes to disassemble all of the screws, detach the monitor, and then attach a new monitor. In many businesses, such as brokerage firms and other investment concerns, users require ongoing access to a working display unit. Disruptions, even those as short as a few minutes, can seriously impacting users' abilities to perform their jobs. Thus, a quick release mechanism is needed to rapidly swap out a broken monitor for a working monitor. Furthermore, in order to detach the monitor without dropping it, the user needs to be very careful when removing the screws from a conventional tilting device so that the monitor does not suddenly detach and fall to the floor. It may be difficult to the access the screws, as there may not be much clearance between the monitor and the tilting device. Therefore, a need exists for a quick release mechanism to address these and other concerns.